ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumogakure: Village RP 2-13-13
Participants Light, Kaito, Kohaku, Kova Roleplay KaitoRyu: -Kaito would be seen walking down the main path in the village. He was doing a bit of stress release. Kaito had been tense for a few days due to the lack of sleep he had been getting. This wouldn't do him under though because Kaito is a fighter. Still walking he would see the motions of the people during the hustle and bustle of the rush hour shopping spree. The air was filled with the smells of fresh food being prepared. Today's temperature was fairly decent as it was about sixty degrees out. Kaito loved this kind of weather, but didn't get it much with the cloud village being high in altitude. This meant it was usually cold here. Never the less Kaito couldn't keep wandering around because he had places to be a Genin to train. So, off he went to the village fountain that he had said to meet at in a letter sent to three Genin that he was to train today. As he gets to the fountain he would sit down on the edge and wait for them as he pulls out his newest book about surgical implants.- LightFang: -Light would be heading to the fountain in the center of Kumo. He would be wearing his new hooded jacket which displays the lightning kanji on the front of it. Along with this he wore some white pants that came down to about the middle of his calfs. He proudly would display the Kumogakure headband on his head slightly tilted to cover one eye. This headband was a black fabric band with a brilliant metal strip on it that had the village sigil on the face of it which resembles clouds. Light also was wearing a black pair of shinobi shoes as most ninja did. He would see Kaito already at the fountain reading a book as Light approached. He stepped in front of Kaito but didn't disrupt him because he was reading. He figured he would wait for Kaito to speak out to him before questioning why he was summond here by him today.- Yakovak: -Kova would wake up slowly, a letter stuck to his head that he had been reading last night. He sat up quickly and stretched out his arms with a loud yawn, popping his back and neck. He would then throw on his shirt and shoes rather quickly as he preffered not to be late to anything, slipping a slight bit on his way to the door and hitting his head. Opening up the door and rubbing his head, Kova would begin to walk to the village center, noticing that some houses and places of buisness were preparing to celebrate valentines day, making him sigh a bit. He was not compleatly sure why but Kova did not care for valentines day much at all, it made him feel rather annoyed and slightly depressed. Kova would then let out another loud yawn as he approached the part of town that he was supposed to meet Kaito in, looking over he saw Kaito and Light, Light was just standing by Kaito while he was reading his book, unsure if his yawn disturbed the silence- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would be walking Kovu towards the fountain in the middle of Kumo. I would be wearing my usual black sleeveless shirt with gray armbands and ninja pants with the kunai patch on the right side. I would display my Kumo headband with honor on my head. It was a black headband with a gray metal strip on it that had Kumogakure's symbol of clouds on it. I would also be wearing my standard ninja shoes. I would see 2 more ninja with Kaito at the fountain and I would walk over to the group with Kovu at my left. KaitoRyu: -Not even looking away from his book Kaito would say to the three boys. "Good, so you all made it. I will be teaching you something today, so be ready for the task at hand." Kaito would look in Kohaku's direction and say. "You, dog boy, you'll be working on the jutsu you have been training on. Your sensei spoke to me earlier this day and said that this is what she wishes for you." Kaito then turns to Light and says. "I have your nature, so I will be teaching you last since it is my easiest task." Looking to Kova he would pull out a scroll from his pouch and say. "Kova, you will be learning an earth jutsu. Double suicide decapitation jutsu is the name of the jutsu you will be learning. It is here on this scroll. I will run through the hand seals and ideaology with you once please pay attention." Kaito would then hand the scroll to Kova and begin to for the hand seal Ram -> Dog -> Snake. Once the hand seals were formed Kaito would say aloud. "Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu." Nothing would happen of course, but it was an example none the less. Once this was done he would turn to light and say. "You will be learning the Electromagnetic Murder Jutsu. Please pay close attention because I am only doing this once." As he does this he would pull his hands up to his chin and form the hand seals Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon. Once these were done Kaito would shout. "Electromagnetic Murder!" Completing the jutsu Kaito would aim at a nearby boulder.Soon after an arc of lightning jumps from his hand and strikes the boulder. Once this is done the boulder would explode into a million peices. After the jutsu was done Kaito would turn to the three and say calmly. "Hop to it."- LightFang: -Light would carefully make a mental note of each hand seal Kaito did. He would repeat "Boar - Ram - Snake - Horse - Dragon" over and over in his head. He would then watch as the lightning shot out of his hand and effortlessly destroyed the boulder. "Wow.." was all he could say at the sight of this. Light then stepped back after Kaito instructed him to start training. He pulled his arms up, took a deep breath and then let his hand flow into the hand seals he just saw happen, Boar - Ram - Snake - Horse - Dragon. Light then said alloud "Electromagnetic Murder!" He then outstreched his hand instantly hoping he had done it right. He stood their for a second waiting for something to happen, then he would look at his hand. "Why didn't it work..?"- Yakovak: -Kova would grasp the scroll in his hands, tilting his head a bit as he watched Kaito perform the hand signs of the jutsu he was about to learn. Kova would nod to Kaito after he started to turn to Light to teach him his new jutsu, holding the scroll in his teeth Kova would start to perform the hand signs, Ram ~> Dog ~> Snake, just to start to try and memorize them. " I should try and get the hand seals down before I attempt to pull off this jutsu.." he said to him self with a muffeled voice, performing the hand seals yet again. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would listen to Kaito's instructions to train on the Passing Fang as it was Chi sensei's wishes."Ok Kovu its time to go" I would say as I would walk Kovu to a certain area of the village where there are trees. I would quickly turn around and see lightning destroy a boulder. I would be amazed but I mustent lose concentration. I would take out a kunai and put my bag down and put an X on the first tree and I would step back and do stretches before starting. KaitoRyu: -Once Kaito saw that they all were practicing he would plop back down on the fountain and pull his book back out. The book went into detail on the process of extracting organs and putting them in another body. Kaito was about half way through now as he waited for questions.- LightFang: -Light would take another deep breath before attempting the jutsu again. He again brought his hand up to form the hand seals, Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon. He focused his chakra into the palm of his hand. He then extended his arm out again saying "Electromagnetic Murder!" This time a small spark was produced, barely anything to compare to how Kaito did it."Gah this is hard..." He realised it wouldn't be so simple he could do it first try but he expected some kind of results not just one lousy spark.- Yakovak: -Kova would start making the hand seals again as he watched Light perform his jutsu, watching the small spark jump from his hand and making him smile a slight bit as the scroll was still held by his teeth. When Kova was fairly certain that he had memorized the hand seals he would then open up the scroll and begin to read it, looking slightly puzzled as he did- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would then get on all fours to do the four legged technique and I would look at the tree and I would dig my claws into the ground and I would jump and spin at 35 mph and I would aim and drill into the first tree leaving a really big hole in the tree. I would quickly look at my arms and wouldn't see any scratches."Good no scratches this time" I would say as I step back to try again. KaitoRyu: -Still reading his book Kaito would hear a slight spark of electricity and shake his head a bit. The Ranton boy was catching on quickly or so Kaito thought. He didn't mind though as he still had things to read. So, as he continues the book he would come to a chapter about the removal of the organ. This was a very intricate process and needed to be done with much care.- LightFang: -Light would pull his hands back up and start of by pulling chakra to his hands. He would use this to distribute it through out the hand seals as he performed them. "Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon" He called them out alloud as he did them. He then pushed his arm forward pushing the chakra he had gathered to the palm of his right hand. "Electromagnetic Murd- Aaahh!!" Light would fall back on his left knee clentching his right arm tightly. When he tried performing the jutsu this time it produced multiple sparks filling up his hand and electricuting him. Light tried to calm himself by biting his lip to keep from sceaming out from the pain. He had put to much into the jutsu at to early a stage trying to force it to work and was now seeing the consequences. The palm of his hand shows a few circular burn marks from the sparks and it was pulsing in a fading pain. Light continued to try and calm himself down from the shock he had just given himself.- Yakovak: -Kova would read the scroll intently, trying to sioak in as much knowledge from it as he could. His head jerked up over at Light when he heard him make a sudden noise of pain, looking closer a him he would see sparks shooting up his arm. Kova would wince slightly at this and wondered if he was alright, turning his head away from Light he would form his hand seals Ram ~> Dog ~> Snake, doing nothing as he had yet to mold his chakra- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would dig my claws into the ground and jump and spin at 35 mph and I would drill straight through the tree and it would fall. I noticed lights and I looked over and I saw a genin get zapped."Wow that must have hurt" I said as I would take out the kunai again and make an X but this time a little higher than the last one. I would put the kunai away and step back and get in the position digging my claws into the ground again and getting ready to spin at the tree. KaitoRyu: -Seeing that they all still needed work, but the sun was going down Kaito would look to them all and say. "That is enough for the day. You can all go home." Once this was stated he would stand up closing his book and move toward his home in the village. Once he gets home he would flop on his bed and fall asleep.- LightFang: -Light would stand up and let his right arm hang down. There was no way he could continue training today he supposed he would just go home. As he left he giped the bicep of his right arm whit his left hand holding it to try and subside the pain. He made it home and forced himself to fall asleep and move past this electrifying day.- Yakovak: -Kova would sigh a bit as Kaito and Light began to walk home, putting the scroll in his pocket and walking in the direction of his home as well. As he was heading home he started to try making seals with his left hand as he wrapped up his arm in bandaging that he had left over from previous training. When he got home he would walk up the stairs and flop onto his bed.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would jump and spin at 35 mph and drill into the second tree but not where i wanted and I would drill lower than expected. I would punch the tree getting mad."Damnit I still need work" I would say as I walk over to Kovu and my bag and pick them both up and look back and point at the tree."I will be back tomorrow so be ready" I would obviously be tired because i was talking to a tree. I would take out a kunai and throw it at the X i made in the tree. I would then start walking towards the resturant to eat a good meal.